Revolution
by Katara-Hatake
Summary: A Coup de' était, that was another word for revolution. A Transformation. But, had the Uchiha massacre really been something that should have been done? Every revolution evaporates and leaves behind only the slime of a new bureaucracy. - Might stay a One shot-


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Prompt: **Revolution. This particular word made me think of war, a rebellion and the Uchiha massacre, so I decided to use that as a basis. :)

**For the Sunday Scribblings post- Prompt: Revolution.**

* * *

**_'Stop it,'_** whispered a soft voice from the endless sea of darkness before me, **_'you must stop it'_**

* * *

Sakura woke up with a sharp gasp.

"Hah!" she breathed startled, "What excatly...?"

She looked at her now shaking hands, thinking, recollecting, what had happened before she had suddenly woken up from her, less than pleasant, dream.

She remembered figthing, screaming, blood, darkness, fear, horror, sadness, pain. Then nothing.

Sakura's eyes slowly widened as the events before came back to her.

* * *

***Flash Back***

_Sakura had been rapidly heading towards where Naruto was fighting with Kakashi and Guy, never slowing down. Pushing herslef to the limit, if only for the one person who was there for her from the beginning._

_She remembered his promise, his smile and his unwavering courage and confidence, and felt her resolve grow and her lips begin to form into a barely visible smile._

**_*BANG!*_**

_Sakura's eyes widened as she was sharply brought back to earth by a defeaning blast._

_**'That came from the direction where Naruto's fighting!'** thought Sakura worridely, as she prayed nothing horrible had happened to her brother-like-figure._

_As she came closer and closer to the clearing, she heard the sounds of fighting and Kunai clashing with eachother grow louder and louder and louder._

_At the first thing Sakura saw as she entered the broken down and tattered clearing, in which one of the greatest battles ever had gone down in, she was overflowed with a sense of pride, sadness and horror in that exact order._

_Pride at Naruto, at her brother, for finally gaining the respect and glory he deserved. Sadness, at how much he had to suffer and give up just to get it. and Lastly Horror at the fast approaching attack from, the supposed to be dead, Madara Uchiha._

_Sakura did the first thing her mind told her to do, Protect._

_She ran as fast as she could, hoping, praying, willing her legs to reach there fast enough to save her loved one. She couldn' deal with Naruto leaving the world of the living before her, never. She quickly started performing the necassary hand-seals her Shishou had told her off. She wasn't the only one who couldn't live without Naruto._

_**'Faster!'**, Sakura willed her legs mentally, **'Faster!'**_

_**"Narutooooooooo!"** shouted Sakura pushing Naruto out of the way of Madara's attack._

_After that everything seemed to move in slowm motion for her. Naruto turning around to look wide-eyed in horror at his sister-figure about to recieve the attack that was meant for him, Sakura finishing the hand-seals, the different shouts of horror and surprise from everyone around them, a bright surge of light comming from Sakura just before Madara's attack hit. and then Nothing. Nothing but Darkness._

_Then a voice._

* * *

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she realised what had happened exactly, pushing aside her covers and jumping out of bed.

Sakura stopped mid-way in her little panic attack to conteplate her sudden change in voice, almost falling back on the bed as her balance wavered.

_'Wait, bed...!?' _

She turned around rapidly, almost giving herself a whiplash in the process, to look at exactly where she was previously situated.

There was a pale-pink double bed. Just like the one she had when she was younger.

Sakura turned to wear she remembered she had put up a full lenght mirror, and there it was!

_'Along with mini-pink haired, 5 year old.'_, Thought Sakura her eyes slowly widening as she came to the conclusion, after several crazy hand motions, that the 5 year old in the mirror, was actually her.

_'Oh shit.'_

* * *

Several minutes after Sakura had found out that she was indeed back in her 5 year old body and had thrown a little temper tantrum at the sheer horridity of the situation, she bagan to calmly register her ordeal.

"So I'm somehow in my 5 year old body, and judging by the date on the calender, in the past one year before I enter the Academy." aquired Sakura as she floped down on her bed in an un-dignified manner.

"I'm soooo screwed." Sakura slowly closed her eyes, using it as a way to clam herself, "How exactly did this happen?"

She recollected the past events and came up with a conclusion.

"It must have had something to do with that clash of justu's between Madara, well I think that's who he was, and I." she replayed her thoughts aloud to herslef.

_'Hmmm, But what about that voice? and how exactly is this possible?'_

Before Sakura could think more on that subject, she suddenly recieved a pounding head-ache and fell unconcious at the sheer power of the pain.

* * *

**'Stop it,' **whispered the voice she had heard before she found herself in her perculair situation,** 'You must stop it!'**

**'Stop what!?' **shouted Sakura, growing impatient of the voice and the fact that she couldn't see anything in this pitch black darkness.

**'The Massacre.' **replied the slowly fading voice, as Sakura found herslef slowly being pulled deeper into the sea of darkness she was in.

* * *

With a sharp jerk, Sakura awoke from her slumber to find herslef sweating all over, But she paid no mind to this, because she had found out the exact reason for her arrival in the past.

_'Someone wants me to stop the Uchiha-Massacre.' _thought Sakura, her eyes wide and frightened.

* * *

_**A/N: **Dun! Dun! Dunnnnnnnnnn! So what do you think? Continue? No? Yes? WTF is wrong with you woman!? Both!? _

_Doesn't matter if you review, I don't care. I was just really bored. :P_

**_EDIT: _**_23/9/12: Found slight mistakes that needed fixing!_


End file.
